


Back Soon - Taako

by Merrymocha



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus and Mavis are best friends, Awkward Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Gen, Kravitz and Taako are Angus McDonald's Parents, Kravitz and Taako in Love (The Adventure Zone), Lup is a reclaimer, No Lucretia slander in this household, Reclaimer Lup, Taako Adopts Angus McDonald, Taako disappears instead, The Director | Lucretia is a Mess, argue with me, my fanfic my rules, thb Lup, you can’t I’m the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrymocha/pseuds/Merrymocha
Summary: Taako goes missing instead of Lup
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone), Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Everything hurts. All he remembers is he was trying to get… something, and- god. Lup. WHERE is Lup. 

You see, Taako is in a predicament. He can barely remember his past week… and he’s covered in blood. His blood. Crystals are stabbing through his arms, and he can’t for the life of him remember how they got there. Maybe that doesn’t matter tho. Maybe what matters is the excruciating pain he’s in.

He could very well die here, and no one would really care. He can’t remember anyone who would really care. Lup, maybe. But… she’s not here. God, ow. He was with her. He knows he was with her, recently. But, fuck. His mind can’t even begin to… fuck. Welp. This is it.

The end of Taako, the gorgeous… what is he- what, um. There’s something, he KNOWS he’s something. But, ow ow ow. Nope. 

He falls to the floor of… well he’s been in too much pain to even look around. Lost in thought, in a last attempt to feel something other than pain. Now it’s just confusion, hurt… whatever. 

Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish! 

What. Is. That. Well I am about to die, might as contribute to society while doing so. Being some rando animal’s meal doesn’t seem too bad. He bets he’d taste good, at least.

The noise stops. A thud. Something… cold touches his face. 

Chrrrrrrrrr! Chrrrr? ChhhrrrrrrRR!

Taako’s hand twitches. He wants desperately to push to the thing away, but… his arms are… numb and achy and… he can’t feel them, but he can… He can’t describe it, it just hurts. 

Where’s Lup. I bet she’s happy. Cooking with a friend, or something. She’s always been better at making friends than Taako. He hopes… she’s happy. He hopes, prays, that she is smiling and cooking and laughing with… huh. She might’ve been with him. They’re never apart, they… they stick together. SHE COULD’VE BEEN WITH HIM.

SLASH!

a claw of some sort slashes his face. Well this day just keeps getting better and better huh. He groans, and try’s desperately to kick the thing away, and then… everything goes black. 

—————————————————

Taako’s eyes snap open. He tries to sit up, but… there’s nothing to lean… on. He looks down at his arms. Gone. He can’t help it… he screams. Shrill, and broken. 

SLAM! 

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! 

There’s a hand on his forehead. He thrashes, and-

“HEY! IT’S OKAY, YOU’RE- HEY!” 

He tries to kick at the source of the voice, but they grab his legs, and pin them down to… whatever he’s laying on. He tries to scream again, but a mask covers his face.

The world goes black… again.

————————————————

The next time Taako wakes up, it’s… slower. He blinks a few times, and there’s a woman sitting on a chair next to… the bed… yeah bed. The bed he is laying on. She smiles wide at him, once she notices he’s awake.

”Hi! Um… sorry about last time, it really wasn’t safe for you to be awake yet. Um. I’m, Maureen! Maureen Miller.” Damn, she get’s a last name, and I don’t… cold. “Ugh. Um hi.” His speech is slurred, and he’s not as panicked as he should be… as he wants to be. It then occurs to Taako that he could be under some sort of… numbing thing. His arms were… Hey!

As he had tried to press a finger to the bed, he heard a tap. He looks down. Two mechanical arms. “Wow.” Maureen laughs. “Yeah! I’ve been working on these bad boys for a while, but this is the only working one… you need it now tho, and I can just make another one!” She sounds like she’s trying to convince herself more than she’s trying to convince Taako. 

“Thank you… I don’t really have any money tho… so. Your unlucky day.” He groans, and tries to place a hand over his forehead. He slaps his forehead… hard. “FUCK!” 

“Oh! Um, I’m not really in need of money. I just… I need you to do something for me. I’ll give you physical therapy, I’ll give you newer improved versions of your arms as I make them, I just… I need one thing from you.” She stammers, giving him a strained smile.

“And what is that?” He asks. The idea seems appealing, but that might be whatever drug he’s on talking. He really only wants Lup at the moment. She’s a scientist… yeah… her and- hmmm.

“I want you to take care of this cottage. I… my husband and I lived here, and now he’s dead and I’m moving, and I just… I need it to still be here. Me and my son cannot wallow here any longer, but… this place is too important to disappear. I-I promise I’ll give you all the food you need, I’ll get you anything. A cat? Do you want a cat? I can get that for you! I just- I need to know this place is… okay. I gave birth to my son in this house, I had my first kiss with my husband here, I just. Can you please do this for me?” Maureen is shaking. 

Taako doesn’t want to… but. Lup. Lup would want him to be alive… fed. He’ll do it for her… wherever she is… and for Maureen. Because looking at her is just… sad. It’s sad. It hurts his stomach, and he hates it. 

He sighs. “Yeah… yeah sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ao3 is glitching tf out for me

When Taako awoke the next day, Maureen had immediately doted on him, like he was a sick child. And while Taako thrives off attention that had felt… demeaning. Like he was a glass prop for Maureen. If she dropped him, she had to get another. And while she could do that, she was didn’t have enough time to.

She had done what she promised. Started physical therapy immediately, and kept him fed. As soon as he was safe enough to leave alone, she bounced. He was fine with that though. She had started to make him feel uncomfortable. She was a mother at heart, and he… didn’t like that. Not when he was on the receiving stick of the affection.

He’s been alone for a week. It’s been… lonely. Life without Lup sucks ass, and he’s tried to leave the cottage to look for her, but… he’s only surrounded by acres and acres of woods. He feels… trapped. He can’t stay out there too long with his arms. It rains too much. It’s like he’s a prisoner. A very lonely prisoner.

It’s a very boring life he’s living at the moment. Wake up. Do the exercises with the arms. Cook. Eat. Look around for something to do. Find nothing. Stare at the wall. Go to bed. Repeat. 

The house itself was comfy. Two rooms, a living room, an okay kitchen, a dining room, two bathrooms. It was indeed a house. It felt wrong. He was so… lonely. He just wants to talk to someone, it doesn’t have to be Lup… he just wants… someone. 

———————————————

About 3 lonesome weeks pass when Taako finally get’s that someone. He was doing the usual, staring at the wall… and then he hear his door knob wobbling. His head snaps to the side. He’s stares at the door for a second. The door knob keeps wobbling. He stands from where he’s been sitting on the couch, and stumbles towards the door. 

He places his hand on the door knob, and impatiently twists, opening the door.

what.

Standing before him was a boy that couldn’t be older than 3, with his arm reaching towards the door. He wasn’t even tall enough to reach to door knob, and god… he was so… small. The boy looked shocked. He was staring right back at Taako.

”uh.” Taako coughed, then attempted to clear his throat. He hadn’t talked in a while. “H-“ cough. “Hey.” He gives the boy an awkward wave.

The boy slowly puts his arm down, Taako just then notices he’s shaking. The boy heaves. He runs towards Taako’s legs, which scares the shit out of Taako and he feels he might have to punt a small child, and the boy… hugs him.

The boy is sobbing into Taako’s pants. Taako’s confused on what to do. Lup was always more adept with her emotions. The boy sniffs a few times before, “M-my Da-ad he- he said y-your mo-HIC! ther and I- “ Sniff. Sniff. The boy sighs, then attempts to talk again. “Need so-ome alone ti-me. So they s-sent me ca-camping and-“. The boy breaks down into tears again, gripping at the back of Taako’s legs.

The boy talked more distinguished then other 3 year olds he knew, and while Taako didn’t really know his age, he was definitely real young. The sound of his voice was still his age, so it would’ve sounded quite funny to him, if the child wasn’t sobbing. His parents left him in the middle of the woods? Cold. Taako didn’t really remember what happened to his parents but he knew that shit hurt.

“Uh- fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this… are you- god fucking damnit- are you… hungry?” Taako feels fucking stupid, but… he was so small, and sad looking, and- Taako shakes his head, and focuses his energy on the boy rather than finding an excuse in his brain. 

The boy slowly looks up from Taako’s legs. Large dark brown eyes stared up at him. “Ye-yeah.” The boy mutters then let’s go of Taako’s legs and walks straight past Taako into the house.

”Oh- um… okay” Taako follows quickly after the boy. The boy was quick. Tiny, and quick. The most rueful combination. It was hard to keep up with him. The boy starts to attempt to climb the stool in the kitchen, and Taako rushes over to help him. He picks up the boy, and sets him atop the chair. The boy stares at Taako for a bit.

“I’m Angus.”


	3. Chapter 3

Taako quickly learned that Angus was indeed 3 years old, and that his non crying voice paired with fancy language was not silly, but adorable. Angus had silently sobbed, up until Taako set homemade waffles and strawberry syrup in front of him.

Angus was easy to please, and had immediately started smiling as he ate. Now that Angus was in a better mood, Taako also learned that he was quite talkative. He also learned the whole plot of the two books in a new series called Caleb Cleavland: Kid Cop.

”and then Caleb said no what’s your REAL name, and it was _so_ cool, sir! I want to do that one day! I don’t actually think I could be a cop tho! I’ve spent a long time thinking about this, you see-“

Angus went on about his dreams to be a detective, and how he was quite certain he’d be on the job by 5. Taako prayed that that wouldn’t happen. He wasn’t exactly jumping for joy at the thought of a tiny kid playing I, Spy with corpses. But nonetheless he encouraged the boy and his dream.

”That’s great, bud! Do you want some practice? A spatula of mine went missing the other day, and I need some help on finding it.” A spatula didn’t go missing at all, but the boy’s eyes lit up and he looked so happy… Taako grabbed one of spatulas from the container where Maureen put all the cooking utensils as incognito as he could, and with his back turned to Angus he slipped it under his shirt.

He turned back to Angus, and smiled at boy who was practically vibrating with excitement. He grabbed a notebook from… the void probably, and started asking all kinds of questions that Taako wasn’t sure should be possible for a 3 year old human to ask.

“What does it look like?” “Where did you last see it?” “Has anyone been at your house anytime recently?” “Are you sure?” “Do you have any animals?” “Why not?” 

And the list goes on. By night fall, Taako had managed to slip the spatula from his shirt, and in a cupboard that held mostly Tupperware, and Angus seems to have come to a conclusion.

”I get it now! You said the last time you saw it was yesterday, but you hesitated! And when I asked you what color it was you looked super panicked, and had to look down you sweater! YOU! Set up a mystery for me to give me something to do! Have I solved to case, sir?” Wow… spot on. Taako hadn’t really been trying too hard tho. 

Taako smiles wide at Angus. “Spot on, little dude.” Angus beamed at Taako, and ran for to his legs, giving them a hug.

”That was rea-“ Angus is cut of by shouting in the distance. A angry shout of the toddlers name. 

“ANNNGUUUUSSSSS!” 

Angus squeezed Taako’s legs. “That’s Daddy.” He whispered into Taako’s shin. Taako picked up the kid, and squeezed him to his chest in response. Despite only knowing the snot nosed, poofy haired, and oddly sophisticated speaking toddler for a day he was already attached to the boy. Maybe it was the loneliness, but he didn’t trust anyone who yelled a toddler’s name with that much anger.

Angus sighs into Taako’s shoulder. “I think I should go back. It was fun talking to you tho, mister! I’ll be back when Mother and Daddy want some more alone time… it would be nice if there were some mysteries waiting for me when I came back tho…” Angus pulled away from Taako’s hug, and smiles at the man. “You can count on me for a mystery little dude.”

And with that, Taako reluctantly set the boy down. As mush as Taako hated to give him back to his parents, he didn’t want to kidnap the boy. He doesn’t think Maureen would be too happen about that. Angus slowly walked to the door, then turned to Taako, and gave a wave. 

”see ya soon!”


End file.
